Birth of a Foxcat
by Empress Sonia
Summary: It's been two years since Dan started at Saia. He thought it was as normal as cubi gets, until a certain Instructor seduces him. Rated M for language and lemon. Complete with epilogue. R&R


Hati: hey all. This is a Dan x Quill fanfic from my favorite webcomic DMFA. Just a oneshot

Rated M for language and lemon

Amber williams owns her characters and the comic DMFA but the fic ish mine

Reviews and suggestions are gladly accepted and welcomed. Flames are for roasting weenies like trolls

Enjoy

Dan yawned as he sat up. "Vell, good evening Dan TiFiona," said Quill as she looked down at the blue winged cubi. "How did you sleep?" She'd perched herself on an ancient dresser.

"Quill? What are you doing here? And why aren't I in Mink's room?" asked Dan groggily. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

Smiling, the red haired succubus replied, "Vhen I beat you in a fight, you fell unconscious. Vell, I knocked you out to be truthful. You vere out for a few hours and I brought you back to my room so you could rest. I hope you don't mind." She gave him a toothy smile, showing off her fangs. "Plus my room is out of the vay of the other dorms."

"Thank you Quill," replied Dan as he slid off of the king-sized bed. "I think I will go grab something to eat at the cafeteria.."

Letting her long red hair fall from her ponytail, Quill asked, "Do you mind if I join you? I'd like to talk vith you for a vhile."

"Yeah, sure," said Dan with a warm smile on his face. A hint of a blush tinted his cheeks. They strolled down to the cafeteria. As they sat down at a circular table Dan asked, "Hey Quill, how come you aren't teaching any classes right now? Cubi don't have to sleep." He nibbled on a sandwich while waiting for an answer.

"Eet is simple. I canceled classes today so I could vatch over you," replied Quill. Pausing for a moment, she thought over her choice of words Then, "On that day vhen I met you, Fa'Lina wanted to make sure you didn't get into trouble and stay alive. So she handed that responsible to me. You know she sees you and Abel like sons."

Eyes wide, he asked, "She sees me as a son even though I have a mother? How strange."

Nodding, Quill said, "Yeah. She is alvays vatching you, making sure you're alive." She smiled merrily. "It's actually very sveet of her."

Dan watched her for a moment and then asked out of the blue, "How come you hide your breasts? I think you'd look prettier without hiding them."

"Because they get in the vey of fighting my adorable friend," answered Quill as she stood up. Remnants of a deep blush faded away. "I have to go talk to Yakob. I shall see you around, kitty." Her leather cape flowed behind her as she walked out of the cafeteria.

**Several days later...**

"Hey Dan, Quill wants to talk to you. She's in her room," said a graceful figure. "I'd suggest you go see her unless you want to invoke her wrath," said Fa'Lina as she popped her head into the room. Her voice was vague and emotionless as if she knew something the blue winged incubus didn't.

Nodding Dan replied, "Oh, thanks Fa'Lina. I'll head down right away. And I've really enjoyed my time here at Saia." She simply smiled and walked away.

Making his way to the lower levels beneath the recreation facilities, Dan found the door wide open. "Vat are you vaiting for? Get over here you sexy kitty," purred Quill in a sultry voice. A lascivious grin painted her lips. Candles around the room cast a dim, warm glow. Her long legs overlapped each other as her eyes focused on Daniel.

Striding into the room, Dan asked, "Q-quill? What's all this?" He looked at her, very much confused.

"I love you Dan and I vanted to make you first time vas memorable. Vhen ve vere talking, I read your mind and discovered you vere still a virgin."

"Oh," said Dan, blushing pinkly. Then he asked, "D-do you really love me Quill? Are you certain that you love me?"

Gliding toward the young cubi, she answered, "Of course I do." Quill punctuated her sentence with an enthusiastic kiss. Surprised, Dan's eyes widened. Then he kissed back, his tongue darting into her savored the physical connection. Reluctantly, she pulled away for air. "Does that answer your qvestion?"

"We've known each other for almost one and a half years, haven't we?" asked Dan. "And now we seem to be dating? How the hell am I so oblivious?"

"Zwie. Two years darling," said Quill, correcting her lover. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then she said, "I think ve should get married. It vould benefit both ov our clans. Vat do you think?" Dan purred in affirmation. "I vill take that as a yes. But first, ve mate."

Dan approached the bed with Quill following behind. He said nervously, "I-I don't know what to do."

"Don't vorry my love," said Quill. "Let me show you how much I love you." She smiled deviously as she pulled the robe from her feline lover's body. Her paws caressed his chest. Shivering, he looked up at her. Quill pushed Dan down onto the velvet sheets. Licking her lips, she freed Dan's member from it's prison and straddled his pelvis. She gazed at him for a moment.

"You look beautiful when you aren't hiding those glorious breasts."

Smiling, she asked, "Do you vant to touch them?" Nodding, Daniel cupped Quill's ample left breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze before bringing it to his mouth. The cat began to suck on her small nipple, resulting in a surprised snarl from Quill. The fur all over her body stood on end. Her chest tingled with pleasure. Throwing her head back, she whimpered, "I-I can't take it any more. P-please mate me, now!"

"Yes my love," murmured Dan as he removed his lover's tit from his muzzle. His cock poked out of his sheath while Quill fondled his balls.

"Hurry up love," said Quill, her voice urgent. On the bed, she lay with her legs spread wide and her paws gripping the headboard. The ex adventurer gazed at the muscular succubus with loving eyes. Positioning himself in from of her womanhood, he gave a nonverbal cue as to ask if she was ready. She simply nodded. In one fluid movement, Dan penetrated her love canal. At a slow and steady rhythm, he thrust into her. Increasing his pace, he began to pant. Arching her back, Quill howled with pleasure. Her toes curled back as she peaked. Her shuddering orgasm set the incubus off into orgasm. Milky strands of seed flowed into her womb.

Purring happily, Dan murmured as he wrapped his azure wings around Quill's tender form, "I love you."

"And I, you."

**Epilogue**

The door to the Lost Lake tavern flew open in a thundering movement. Two winged figures strode into the bar/lodge, hand in hand. Alexis leaned in a dark corner, conversing with a creature with a spaded tail. A red-headed ferret sat on a stool, reading. A blue furred feline sat at a table, sulking.

"Destania? Vhy it has been vey too long since I last saw you," sang Quill, rushing to the succubus whom had been sitting alone.

Surprised, Destania sprang to her feet. "Q-Quill? W-what are you doing here at Lost Lake? I thought you were still teaching Combat at Saia." The commotion gained the attention of the other inhabitants.

"Long time no see mom," Dan said casually as he walked up to Destania with Quill clinging to his arm. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing home so early."

Out of Dan's cloak, something mewed cutely. "What was that?" asked Alexis, approaching her brother. "What are you hiding Dan?"

"Ve are hiding nothing, Miss TiFiona," said Quill as she reached into Dan's robes. Puling a silken bundle into her arms, she said, "Destania TiFiona, meet your granddaughter Silvana." She mewed again as she crawled up Quill's arm. The catfox yawned as she nestled herself into the crook of her neck.

Laughing in delight, Destania giggled, "I would never have thought you'd become my daughter-in-law Quill. Dan must have taken the the initiative with you. And to think you already have a daughter." She smiled. "Thank you so much. He's always ben lonely."

"It vas my pleasure," sighed Quill dreamily. "I think I fell head over heels in love vith him vhen he beat me in a spar vonce. No one can ever match me in skill like he. Dan is much stronger and smarter than everyone thinks he is. His brilliant tactical stratagems make me varm and fuzzy. Not to mention he's a great lover in bed too."

"That is one thing a mother does not need to know about her children," Destania said blatantly. "But I'm glad you two are mated and have a daughter. Alexis and Pyroduck can learn quite a bit from the two of you."

"Mooooom!" whined Alexis.


End file.
